It is known in the automotive vehicle art to provide various types of seat belts or restraint apparatus for restraining an occupant in the seat and providing controlled deceleration of portions of the body to limit the forces applied to the occupant's body during rapid deceleration of a vehicle from a cause such as a collision. Four point restraint apparatus are among the many types provided for use in various types of vehicles.